Dança de Véus
by Mitzrael Girl
Summary: Sempre estava lá, apenas observando aqueles véus moveremse suavemente, moldando aquela dança singela e sensual ao mesmo tempo, hipnotizandolhe. [SessRin] [Resposta ao Desafio dos 140 Temas]


**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha é propriedade de Rumiko-sensei. Faço este fic sem fins lucrativos, apenas por diversão.

**Dança de Véus**

Estava mais uma vez naquele lugar, sentado a uma das pequenas mesas escondidas pelas sombras mais ao fundo do grande salão. O cheiro de álcool e de cigarros se espalhava por todas as mesas, várias pessoas conversavam baixo, quase aos sussurros, como se tivessem algo a esconder. Mas ele estava sozinho, não trocava palavras com ninguém, não bebia nada, não fumava. Seus olhos estavam fixos num palco mais adiante, para onde as luzes e atenções em breve se voltariam.

Esperava ansioso por aquela dança uma vez mais, como todas as noites daqueles fins de semana, em que se escondia ali, sob as sombras, sem o conhecimento de ninguém mais. Pousando os olhos atentamente sobre a pessoa que em breve apareceria, que em breve hipnotizaria todos a sua volta com seus movimentos.

E não se enganou, logo as poucas e fracas luzes que ainda estavam acesas foram se apagando, apenas as luzes do palco continuaram acesas, todas voltadas para o mesmo lugar, o lugar que logo foi tomado pelo corpo habilidoso de uma jovem de longos cabelos negros e olhos castanhos, olhos infantis e sedutores ao mesmo tempo.

Ela movia o corpo de uma maneira ritmada. Um véu escondia o seu rosto, vários lenços escondiam seu corpo, e outro ela segurava entre as mãos. Lenços de uma leve seda, que se moldavam ao seu corpo e aos seus movimentos. Dançava lentamente, não deixando seus olhos se fixarem em mais ninguém na platéia. Eles ficavam simplesmente perdidos entre aquele longo véu de seda que ela deixava pairar sobre seu corpo e moldar seus movimentos.

Curvava-se para os lados, era uma linda dança em que seu parceiro era apenas aquele lenço de seda que a cobria, que deixava seus movimentos ainda mais magníficos ao pairar no ar, parecendo flutuar e levá-la consigo numa dança quase que mágica.

O silêncio pairava sobre o lugar, nem mesmo a leve música que guiava os passos da jovem entrava nos ouvidos da platéia, tão perdidos estes estavam em seus movimentos delicados, na dança da leve seda, se interando perfeitamente aos passos da jovem de longos cabelos negros.

Ele não era diferente. Seus críticos olhos pousavam sobre a dança com tamanha suavidade que pareciam apenas uma pena caindo levemente até o chão. Ela parecia simplesmente perfeita, envolta em todos aqueles lenços, perdida apenas em sua dança e seus movimentos. Ele tentava olhar em seus olhos, mas era impossível, os véus insistiam em negar-lhe o prazer da visão do rosto da jovem… era como se aqueles lenços de seda a separassem da realidade, do mundo onde ele estava agora, onde sempre estaria… longe da dona dos movimentos.

Não percebeu quando a música aumentou o ritmo. Ninguém ali dentro parecia perceber, a atenção de todos estava simplesmente sobre a garota, ela conseguia prender o olhar de todos, sem perder-se em olhar algum. Aqueles véus de seda que sempre passavam pela frente de seus olhos quando alguém a encarava diretamente pareciam servir como uma proteção… pareciam deixá-la ainda mais inalcançável, mais distante e única.

Os movimentos continuavam a acompanhar a música. Estavam ficando mais sensuais, mais rápidos e ousados… mas nenhum véu sequer cedia aos rápidos movimentos, continuavam a escondê-la completamente, como uma proteção, um escudo, um campo que ela sabia como controlar, continuando a não olhar para mais ninguém.

Era apenas aquilo que os separava… aquela distância entre algumas mesas e o palco… aquela escuridão que escondia seu rosto, e mesmo que ela pousasse os olhos sobre ele, não o enxergaria. Sentia que mesmo que quebrasse aquela distância até ela, a leve seda a protegeria, por mais frágil que pudesse parecer… continuaria distante, continuariam separados apenas por aqueles véus simples e frágeis, que escondiam a verdadeira dona dos movimentos graciosos.

De repente, sem que ele percebesse, a música havia parado, a dança estava chegando ao fim… ela sumiria mais uma vez entre seus graciosos véus e voltaria muito depois, sustentando a mesma distância entre eles. Fixando os olhos sobre a imagem da jovem, viu-a rodopiar com o véu na altura de seu rosto. Soltou-o… a seda caía lentamente naqueles milésimos de segundos em que finalmente percebeu seus olhos cruzarem com os dela. Mas ela não o teria feito de propósito, não? Afinal, ele estava escondido, ela não o via. Mesmo assim, fixou os olhos sem vida nos castanhos inocentes diante de si, e sem que percebesse, num mero movimento, a seda tocou o chão, cessando o contato visual de ambos, fazendo-a virar-se para desaparecer do palco novamente.

Os poucos que estavam lá, prestando atenção em tudo… aplaudiram, aplaudiram de uma maneira quase que alienada, elogiando a doce dança e os movimentos da jovem de quem ao menos conheciam o rosto. Ele ficou quieto em seu lugar, como sempre. Apenas observando aquele véu de seda que descansava sobre o chão onde ela estivera dançando momentos atrás… parecia ser o único a perceber que a verdadeira dança nunca estivera em verdade nos movimentos da jovem desconhecida, mas sim no suave balançar dos véus de seda sobre o ar que a envolvia. Uma dança de movimentos simplesmente hipnotizantes… véus que continuavam a chamar a atenção para a garota, assim como conseguiram chamar a atenção dele para os grandes olhos castanhos, embora… depois de prender a atenção, mostrassem seu verso traiçoeiro… deixando-a ainda mais afastada, mais distante, simplesmente inatingível, protegida pelos seus únicos parceiros de dança.

Levantou-se, deixando o lugar de maneira sutil, do mesmo modo que ali chegara. Mais uma vez, estava envolvido com os véus, com a dona deles… e numa outra noite, voltaria ali, no único propósito de continuar a admirá-la, vê-la sem realmente conseguir enxergá-la… perdendo seu olhar apenas entre a seda que a escondia… que nunca a deixaria chegar até ele.

**Fim**

**Estou eu aqui com nada mais, nada menos, que uma nova resposta ao desafio dos 140 temas do MdF.**

**Dessa vez o tema foi **Seda**. Acho que foi inevitável imaginar uma dança quando vi esse nome. Uma dança com uma mulher envolta em véus de seda.**

**Acho que não ficou tão boa quanto eu queria, mas o primeiro casal que imaginei ao escrever esse fic foi Sessh/Rin, e acabou ficando com os dois mesmo, porque é o único casal com o qual eu sei escrever UA.**

**Bom, se acharam que ficou decente, adorarei receber reviews!**

**Kissus da Mitz.**


End file.
